


Top Gear и особенности трудоустройства

by Lea_J_Sinclair



Category: Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-29 02:49:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12621460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lea_J_Sinclair/pseuds/Lea_J_Sinclair
Summary: - Блядь!!! - Энди пролил кофе себе на футболку. - Она самая и есть. Ричард, умывайся.





	Top Gear и особенности трудоустройства

"Меня окружают идиоты", – мрачно думал Джереми. – "Пойду утоплюсь. Или повешусь. Или пусть меня переедет этот гребаный дом на колесах, но я больше не могу так работать".  
– Нет, – объявил он вслух. – Просто нет.  
– Все так плохо, да? – осторожно поинтересовался Хаммонд.  
– Пойдешь умываться – в зеркало не смотрись, – посоветовал Джереми. И заорал на весь ангар: – Энди!!!!  
Энди Уилмэн, которому очень не повезло отвечать за организационные работы, пришел через минуту.  
– Что теперь, Кларксон?  
– На Хаммонда посмотри.  
– Блядь!!! – Энди пролил кофе себе на футболку.  
– Она самая и есть. Ричард, умывайся. Энди, нам нужен нормальный гример. А ты уволена!  
Черноволосая практикантка попятилась задом из гримерки, боясь поворачиваться к Кларксону спиной. Правильно, в целом, боялась – Джереми ужасно хотелось ее выпороть, и это была НЕ эротическая фантазия. Исключительно в воспитательных целях. Чтобы объяснить, что нехорошо врать в резюме.  
– И что мы будем теперь делать? – кисло уточнил Энди. – Сегодня съемочный день, у тебя полный ангар народу. Пойдешь блестеть под софитами потным красным носом?  
– Найди мне гримера.  
– За пятнадцать минут?  
– Да!  
Вернулся Хаммонд, похожий на улыбчивую панду.  
– Что, съемки накрылись, и я могу ехать домой? – жизнерадостно поинтересовался он.  
– Сьемки запаздывают, поэтому будь добр, смени Джеймса в ангаре, пока он не охрип. Я просто не могу сейчас еще и зрителям зубы заговаривать. – Джереми устало сел, оперся локтями на колени и с силой прижал пальцы к вискам. – Что за день, мать вашу...  
***  
Джереми смирился с тем, что в этой передаче ничего никогда не будет НЕ через задницу. Как и с тем, что на него всегда сыплются все шишки. И, уж конечно, нечего было удивляться, что лучший друг подложил тебе подлянку – друзья для того и нужны, чтобы делать вашу жизнь невыносимой. Но это?  
– Энди, – нежным-нежным тоном начал Кларксон, искренне стараясь не повышать голос. – Да ты не охренел ли, друг мой?!! Я должен проводить собеседование?!! Почему я?!!  
– Потому, что ты их всех увольняешь, – спокойно ответил Энди. – Поэтому должен учиться отвечать за свои поступки, последствия, бла-бла-бла и все такое. Я в книжке по воспитанию детей прочитал. В общем, иди, и давай так, чтобы я потом за твои сексистские высказывания не извинялся.  
Блондинка в розовом комбинезоне с шортиками радостно взирала на Кларксона через стекло переговорной.  
– Мы решили сменить направленность передачи? – кисло уточнил Кларксон, смиряясь с неизбежностью. – Делаем из Хаммонда проститутку, из Джеймса – травести и, как обычно, тачки-девочки-крутизна?  
Энди похлопал его по плечу и распахнул дверь переговорной.  
– Знакомьтесь: Джереми Кларксон, Линдси Дойл!  
Кларксон подождал, пока за Энди закроется дверь.  
– Давайте вы просто сами скажете тому, в футболке, что вам не подходят условия, до того, как я начну громить ваше резюме?  
– Отказаться от работы в Top Gear? – захлопала ресницами блондинка. – Да вы смеетесь?  
– У нас ненормированный рабочий день!  
– Я живу с тремя братьями. Дома лучше даже не ночевать.  
– Постоянные командировки.  
– Посмотрю мир.  
– Следующая – в Бирму!  
– Экзотика!  
– Палатки, комары, москиты, змеи, плохая еда и нет душа! – припугнул Кларксон.  
– Влажные салфетки большими пакетами выгоднее закупать.  
– Так, – Джереми решил выступить с тяжёлой артиллерией. – Послушайте, мисс... как вас там? Нам тут стразики, тени и розовая помада не подходят. У нас три мужика, передача о машинах, все сурово: ну, знаете там, машинное масло, грязь, асфальт...  
Блондинка счастливо закивала и сунула ему в руки папку, украшенную принтом с лавандовым полем и котиками. Джереми с тяжелым вздохом – без скандала точно не выйдет от нее избавиться – открыл папку и схватился за сердце.  
– Это последний проект, – гордо объяснила блондиночка. – Зомби-фест!  
Джереми пролистал папку, почесал в затылке.  
– Знаете, нам ведь все равно такой сложный грим не нужен. Нам бы так, похмельные синяки зарисовывать, и чтобы нос под прожекторами не блестел.  
– Тогда передайте вашему теперешнему гримеру, что он идиот. Черная подводка на мистере Хаммонде смотрится жутко. Взял бы хоть коричневую, все естественнее будет, – заявила девушка, откидываясь на спинку стула. Джереми решил, что у них есть шанс сработаться. Оставалось надеяться, что эти шортики – не единственная вещь в ее гардеробе.  
***  
– Сегодня у нас напряженный день. Сейчас снимаем мой прогон на Audi, потом – прогон Ричарда, в два часа должны уложиться кровь из носу. Остаток дня будем работать над "улучшением" тачки, чтобы на завтрашнее утро осталась только гонка. Все ясно? Отлично, тогда я пошел на трассу... стоп, а где Мэй?  
– Звонил, что опаздывает и вот-вот будет, – сообщил Ричард.  
– Отлично, а то на нем весь сюжет завязан, – кивнул Джереми.  
– Кстати у нас новый гример. Ужасно милая! Ты ее не видел, вон та, смотри, блондиночка...  
– Видел, – отрезал Джереми. – Ходячий фуксиевый кошмар. А ты откуда знаешь, что она гример?  
Тут Кларксон присмотрелся к Ричарду и понял, что это не Ричард выспался, это его накрасили хорошо.  
– Ага, – Хаммонд подмигнул ему. – Кстати, гример просила тебе передать, что она умеет не только рисовать зомби на людях, но и людей на зомби. Она ужасно милая!  
– Ты уже говорил. О, Мэй! – Кларксон махнул рукой, подзывая Джеймса к ним. – Ты что, заболел?  
– Увы, нет, – Мэй покрутил головой, и, убедившись, что все посторонние разошлись, осторожно отвернул намотанный вокруг шеи зелено-коричневый шарф.  
Ричард присвистнул.  
– Бурная была ночка, приятель!  
Кларксон открыл рот, но быстро его закрыл, решив, что таких подробностей о личной жизни Джеймса Мэя он знать не желает. В синяках на горле Мэя отчетливо угадывалась придушившая его рука. Судя по размерам – мужская.  
– Ничего не говорите, – быстро предупредил Джеймс, увидев их лица.  
– Нет, я скажу. Мэй, ты идиот! Тебе по сценарию пол-дня копаться в моторе, ты собираешься делать это в шарфе?!!  
– Не ори на него! – вмешался Ричард. – Ну, увлеклись, ну, бывает.  
– Спасибо, – Мэй благодарно улыбнулся Хаммонду. – Да, в шарфе, а что такого? Гик я, в конце концов, или нет?  
– Есть разница между гиком и идиотом, – огрызнулся Джереми, но потом тяжело вздохнул и примирительно добавил: – А понравилось?  
– Ты действительно хочешь знать подробности? – наигранно обрадовался Мэй, и Джереми пришлось капитулировать. А то еще расскажет, зараза.  
***  
Линдси изучала отражение Джеймса в зеркале и задумчиво грызла кисточку.  
– Итак, вот тебе тестовое задание! – объявил Кларксон, указывая на несколько смущенного Мэя, сидящего в гримерском кресле. – Шею видишь? Сделай так, чтобы нас можно было показывать в прайм-тайм, а не только после одиннадцати вечера. Ну, в общем, зарисуй чем-нибудь этот ужас.  
– Тестовое задание, значит? – уточнила Линдси, хмурясь. – Можно подходить к решению творчески?  
– Да как угодно! Мне нужен результат!  
***  
– Итак, эти два придурка переделывают свою машину, чтобы заставить ее выдать большую скорость! Я-то умнее, у меня будет Стиг, и я точно выиграю! Но нужно посмотреть, что именно они делают, – перешел на свистящий шепот Кларксон, подходя к мастерской. Он комично вытянул шею, заглядывая внутрь...  
– Мммать Мария!...  
Джеймс Мэй, со всклокоченной шевелюрой, измазанный машинным маслом по уши – щека, шея, руки едва ли не до локтей – оторвался от закручивания гаек на новом колесе и радостно объявил:  
– Хаммонд, тут шпион пришел!  
– Стоп, камера, – попросил Джереми. – Давайте перекурим. Я старый человек, у меня больное сердце, меня нельзя так пугать... Мэй, как ты умудрился так изгваздаться?!!  
– Это не я умудрился, – Джеймс поудобнее сел на пол, привалившись к колесу спиной, и жалобными глазами указал на минералку. Мол, подайте бедному, уставшему...  
– Это ты, когда в следующий раз будешь раздавать творческие задания, параметры конкретизируй, что ли.  
– А-а! – Джереми присмотрелся внимательнее, но синяков под слоем грязи так и не разглядел. – С другой стороны, проблему-то она решила. Сработаемся! Надо сказать Энди, чтобы в штат оформлял.


End file.
